Laurel Cat
Laurel Cat *'Real Name': Laurel Logan Cat *'Birthday': February 7 *'Birthplace': New Jersey *'Age': 65 *'Family': Marie Cat (wife), Oliver Cat (son) *'Favorite Food': Walnuts *'Least Favorite Food': Peanuts (allergic) Laurel Cat is the father of Oliver Cat. He is a stuffed orange cat. Bio Laurel and Marie are the parents of Oliver Cat. They used to be home everyday for Oliver to spend time and do lots of other things with him. Laurel likes Oliver and loved spending time with him back then playing games and just having fun but that was only the start. One day, a stuffed animal businessman came over and told Laurel along with Marie that they have work to do and the job is at a far-off country so that they will have to go off and get the job right away. Oliver didn't know about this until his parents came into his room and said "goodbye" but Oliver had no idea what "goodbye" would mean for his family and didn't know what to do. Laurel told him that he and his mother are going off to work in a far-off country discovered by a businessman but they told a young Oliver that they might be back soon but it is unknown when they will come back for their son. With packed bags, Laurel and Marie gave Oliver a kiss and hug goodbye and go onto an airplane to a far-off country. A young Oliver was left in his house on the streets of Manhattan with food and drinks in the refrigerator, Oliver still wondered when the day will come when his parents would return. He waited and waited each day, month and week for them to return but they never came back and the years went by… Nowadays, Oliver has a job at the Stuffed Animal Show working with his friends but sometimes wonders where his parents might be. One day, there was a "knock, knock" on the door for Oliver and Bedtime Bear went to open it, outside was a big surprise! It was Laurel and Marie who had returned after a young Oliver had to wait multiple years. Oliver is shocked and wonders why it took them so long to come back but decides not to ask that to them right up front. Laurel is glad to see Oliver but the rest of the stuffed animals aren't glad to see him or Marie especially Bedtime Bear, Tito, Antonio and Milo. They have heard tales about Oliver telling them about his father and mother but he never finished them leaving the end of Oliver's stories a mystery… Now since they know the truth about his parents leaving, Tito wants to sit down with his parents and have a talk with them. Laurel says he can't just sit down and he thinks he was invited because he hasn't seen his son in years, Tito grabs Laurel over with him as Milo follows considering Milo had the same issues with his grandfather. Tito and Milo grab a chair for Laurel to sit down and have a talk with them and they ask him why he left but Laurel stops at the last part leaving a mystery to the question so Tito and Milo go off to find Oliver. Tito asks Oliver why his father had left even though he doesn't have issues with his father but Milo does with his grandfather, Oliver doesn't know and all he knows is that he and his mother said they were going to a far-off country to do business there and doesn't know why they took so long to come back and look after their son. Milo knows the feeling with his grandfather, despite being his grandson, he doesn't know why he and his grandfather cannot get along for some reason and that's means he was not being able to know much about what kind of man his grandfather was. Oliver and Milo talk over father issues and Tito listens in though he does not have issues with his father but he is still determined to find out what happened and his mission continues… The next morning, Laurel walks in as Tito wakes up and grabs him and tells him to tell him the truth about what happened when he left his son. Laurel still refuses to tell much to Tito's dismay and walks away, then Tito realizes he could be setting this up to tell Oliver why he and his mother left so he continues the detective mystery. All day Tito looks for clues and Bedtime Bear wonders what he is doing, he looks all evening and all night to see what Laurel can be doing but all of his answers turn out to be just getting a cup of milk, eating his daily lunch and talking things over with Marie leaving Tito even more suspicious and goes straight to bed afterwards still continuing his search. After making Bedtime Bear toast and marmalade for breakfast, Tito goes right after Laurel looking for some answers about why he left his son, he refuses to answer until Tito won't leave until he gets an answer. Finally, Laurel tells the truth to Tito, he says that he wishes he could be there for his son and that he loves him but he just had to do work that fateful day on a far-off country but wanted to come back but sadly for Oliver, never did until years later. After telling Tito, Laurel goes to bed with his wife after Milo gets answers from Marie as well. The two report their "mission" before going to bed and that it's all good and decide to tell Oliver to talk to his parents the next day, something he hasn't done since he was just a kitten: they want Oliver to know the truth and that everything's alright. Next morning, Oliver has his breakfast and when he finishes eating, Tito and Milo sneak up right next to him whispering something in his ear telling Oliver to talk to his parents. Oliver spits out his drink unsure if he will be able to do that but Tito and Milo tell him not to worry and that they've got his back all the way, Oliver supposes he has no other choice and decides to do it at afternoon. When afternoon comes, Oliver walks into the living room to see his father and mother sitting on the couch while Tito and Milo are watching Oliver from the back. After saying it's a beautiful day, Oliver eventually asks his parents why they left so Laurel tells him the truth, Oliver is okay with this and is happy that he and his mother told him the truth and that they can stop by and visit any time they want to. Oliver, Tito and Milo walk away with a successful plan: Laurel still comes by to visit with his mother but try to avoid Tito and Milo because of their introduction. Physical Oliver's father is covered in orange fur looking very similar to his son. But he also has white spots on his fur, too. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 17: Long Lost Parents *Season 18: On the Road to Stuffedgomery and The Stuffed Animal Show Thanksgiving Holiday Classic *Season 19: Holly Jolly Christmas *Season 23: Grandpa Jared (mentioned) Relationships Marie Cat Laurel and Marie are husband and wife. They both left their son Oliver at a young age claiming that they had work to do at a far off country, leaving a young Oliver on the streets of Manhattan. Years later in Long Lost Parents, the parents both return giving Oliver a big, shocked surprise. Oliver Cat Laurel and Oliver are father and son. Though Oliver didn't get to know him much considering he and his mother both left, Oliver didn't know what he would like or such. Years later, the parents return as a surprise for a shocked Oliver and Oliver eventually asks why they left. Friends and Enemies Friends *Marie Cat *Oliver Cat Enemies *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson Basically all the members of the Stuffed Animal Show Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cats Category:Parents